A Room for Two
by Canace-Pi
Summary: Inui is in a state of blue... well, kind of... and Tezuka probably in the same situation as him... the two of them accidentally met each other at the amusement park, and decided to keep each other company for a while... or not... WARNING:shounen-ai,OOC
1. prologue

**Genre: **humor/romance **Rating: **K+ ...thinking of changing the rating for later chapters... perhaps... depends on my mood... **Summary: **Inui is in the state of blue... well, kind of... and Tezuka probably in the same situation as him... the two of them accidentally met each other at the amusement park, and decided to keep each other company for a while... or not...** Disclaimer: **everybody knows that whether Inui or Tezuka is not mine...

**--Prologue--**

Sadaharu Inui sat alone on the bench near the exit of a roller coaster ride. It's the middle of a long holiday yet the amusement park was unusually quite desolate today. Parents had already brought their kids to the amusement park at the beginning of holidays and now's the time for the lovers to enjoy the thrills. But Sadaharu Inui sat alone there, with a half full can of oolong tea in his hand. No data book today.

Inui gazed at the people around him, most of them are couples. He was supposed to be one of them. He was supposed to have that happy smile on his face, having joy with a certain green bandana boy. But destiny just don't go the way he planned.

He kept emptying his mind staring at the crowd until he catch a glimpse of someone familiar—a tall, glassed guy with a stern expression on his face—it's Tezuka buchou. What's he doing here?

Inui stretch his neck to look over the crowd, trying to see whose with his buchou. He didn't see anyone… oh, wait, he was watching someone… someone waltzed away from him, leaving the buchou froze on the spot. That someone was familiar too… that slender body and that smooth way of walk. It's the tensai, Fuji Syuusuke.

After about ten minutes freezing there, Tezuka finally moved his way towards particularly nowhere. Inui watches in amusement at how his buchou seemed to have no companion too, today. Oh, wait, that gloomy expression, and that unstable way of walking… the buchou's probably experience something worst than Inui himself today. And he's somehow made his way towards Inui.

"Tezuka", called Inui, out of a mere reflex when he seen Tezuka close enough to be able to hear his deep voice.

Tezuka kept walking as if he didn't hear Inui's calling. No, maybe he really DID not hear. The best way is to let the buchou walked away unaware of Inui. But the data tennis player was not in the mood of choosing the best way this time. He longed for a companion, any companion, so that he wouldn't have to be drawn in his dark thought. And Tezuka was alone, also with no companion. So why not enjoy the rides today with him?

"Buchou", Inui called again as Tezuka passed him. This time Tezuka stopped and turned his face towards Inui. And that's how the seemingly impossible couple start their story.

**--tbc--**

**A/N: **okay, that's it... finally... I have the courage to upload this... first time writing a fanfic... can't really believe I actually be able to wrote one... hahah... never imagine my first fanfic would be InuiTezu... never even read any... but an Idea suddenly came out and so a fanfic is made... I know it's very short since it was just a prologue... but if you happen to read it, whatever came to your mind please review!!...


	2. Chapter 1

**Genre:** humor/romance

**Rating:**still K, I guess…

**Disclaimer:** no… no… no matter how much I wanted, Ryoma and Fujii would never be mine… the same goes to Inui and Tezuka… they are not mine!! was that clear enough ...?

**Summary:**Inui is in the state of blue… well, kind of… and Tezuka probably in the same situation as him… the two of them accidentally met each other at the amusement part, and decided to keep each other company for a while… or not…

**last in prologue:**

...The best way is to let buchou walked away unaware of Inui. But the data tennis player was not in the mood of choosing the best way this time. He longed for a companion, any conpanion, so that he wouldn't have to be drawn in his dark thought. And Tezuka was alone, also with no companion. so why not enjoy the rides today with him?

"Buchou", Inui called again as Tezuka passed him. THis time Tezuka stopped and turned his face towards Inui...

**-Chapter One-**

"Inui?", said Tezuka buchou, his face was explicitly showing a slight surprise, "wha.. what are you doing here?", he asked, now standing right in front of the data player so that Inui had to lift his head a bit to see Tezuka's face.

"I'm aa… was… planning to find some data but…"

"Data? Here in amusement park?", Tezuka asked again, now expressing suspicions on his face.

"Yes, of course… I thought that I could find some or a little of the other player's characteristics here… you know, like… their weaknesses or fear factors… this is one of the best place to find them…", Inui praise the God for giving him a fine reasoning ability and a skillful tongue.

"Oh… I see… so how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The data gathering of course", Tezuka furrowed.

"Right… I stupidly left my data book back at home so I can't really gather anything… I was thinking of going back to get my data book but I calculated that plan to be wasting time", Inui managed to create another scenario, he even made a disappoint expression. Well, not that Tezuka could saw what's behind his glasses, though.

This time Tezuka just stared at him without any comment. Inui did the same to Tezuka while his mind was struggling to find some way to ask Tezuka to be his company today but everything he could think of were too awkward and weird.

_(whatever, just ask him right away… no matter how weird it is Tezuka wouldn't tell it to any body… he'll just thought it's one of my anomality, anyway)_

With that Inui stood up.

"Then…", Tezuka started.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you be my company today… for the rides, I mean", invited the buchou.

"Wa..? Aaa… sure… ", Inui accepted gladly.

"Good… then… since it's the nearest, how about a roller coaster ride…"

* * *

"What were you doing? I waited quite a bit long here…", pouted a certain chibi tennis player from under his favorite cap before he preoccupied himself again with his ponta can. 

"Maa, maa… don't be so grumpy… I was just asking Tezuka to join with us out of courtesy, but it seems like…"

_BLURPH!!_

"Oh, my… that's not decent, my dear… you even let the coke came out from your nose… let me see if I have some tissue…", the tensai calmly respond.

"You… you what?!... that buchou… what's he even doing in here??!"

"Well, you see, last night he called me, asking me to go out to the amusement park but… as you know, I already promised you to go with you today… however I couldn't just refuse a buchou's invitation since it's a rare one… so… I thought that going together with the three of us would not be so bad…"

Echizen Ryoma stared at his companion in disbelieve. Fuji should've told him, discuss with him about something this disastrous before hand!! No, no… it's alredy happened, there's no point on arguing about that… the problem here is buchou… There's no way buchou would asked Fuji for a date without any particular intention. He knew it… he always knew that the buchou had his eyes on Fuji since a long time ago. Wasn't that the reason he and Fuji kept their relations from everyone? To avoid conflict?...

"Here, tissue… Echizen?... Echizen?... Ryoma…"

Being called by his child name, the said boy awaken from his thought. Fuji was cleaning his face from the coke with tissue and was about to lick the coke on his right cheek. Ryoma instinctively turn his face to the other direction. His face awfully blushed from seeing his companion's face in a close-up.

"Hm… how unfortunate… you awake…", said Fuji.

"I'm not even sleeping, baka", said Ryoma, now already regain his composure but he still avoid looking at Fuji eye to eye, "so why isn't he here with us?"

"Who?", asked Fuji innocently.

"That buchou…"

_(I'm dead… I'm dead… this baka tensai had already tell buchou about our relations… and his reason of ruining our secret is just because buchou's invitation is rare!! I'm a dead man… wait… but why is buchou accepted Fuji's invitation to go with the three of us in the first place?...)_

"Oh… that's… a long story…."

Ryoma stared at Fuji.

"I guess that wouldn't work on you… okay, I thought it would be awkward if you two suddenly met so I arrange to meet with him earlier… sorry about that…"

"Whatever…"

"…we didn't ride on anything… just going round and round for about an hour and talked about trivial things and when I was about to tell him that you'll be joining…"

_(Isn't buchou's the one who's suppose to be joining us… and…)_

"You had not tell him about our date on the phone yet?", Ryoma asked out of disbelief.

"But I couldn't just tell him on the phone _-okay, but you'll be joining my date with Echizen is that fine with you- _didn't I?"

_(Well, that's make sense…)_

"Anyway, before I got the chance to tell him he suddenly… well… confess…"

Ryoma was looking at Fuji, who seemed like waiting for any reaction from him.

"What?... confess his love to you?", asked Ryoma, finally aware that Fuji's waiting for his reaction. (but Ryoma being Ryoma, failed to give the reaction Fuji wanted).

"Yes, of course, silly… it's a love confession…", said Fuji.

_(I knew it)_

"I always thought that he have a bit crush on me but I never thought he have the guts to tell me.."

"Oh… then…?"

"Then I told him that I already have someone I like and that I'm going to meet that someone here… I already asked him to join us but he refuse… maa… I guess I've hurt him…"

_(and you said that with a smile on your face? I feel sorry for buchou already…) _

"You didn't say to him it was me?", asked Ryoma.

"What?... you didn't even got jealous… now, I'm sad…", wined Fuji without changing his smiling expression, "no, I didn't got the chance… he suddenly froze and stopped reacting to whatever I said… I had to leave him since you're already waiting for me…"

"Hmmm…."

_(so, I'm still save… for now…)_

"Now, now, Ryoma… forget all about that… this is our time so let's have some fun together, okay", Fuji hugged the chibi tennis player from behind.

"I told you not to hug me wherever you want, people would suspect…"

"But I want the world to know that you're mine…"

"…Baka…"

"That's nonsense… I'm the tensai tennis player after all… now… where do you wanna go first? I'll be your servant today since I've made you a bit upset, somehow…"

"Then… the roller coaster ride… it should always be the first…"

"As you wish…"

* * *

Meanwhile, our cool buchou and the data tennis player were standing close with each other, inside a line of humans waiting for a roller coaster ride. It's a painfully long line and they were just a little before the start of the line. 

"It's a long line…", Tezuka said absentmindedly

Behind him, Inui realized that Tezuka was saying something, but he couldn't quite hear Tezuka's voice. He pushed his body forward and tilted a little to the side in his effort to hear what Tezuka was saying.

"Did you say something?", he asked.

Tezuka, who was drifting in his own thought, startled a bit from hearing Inui's close voice. He quickly turn his face towards Inui.

"Huh? Wha… what did you just said?", he stammered.

"…."

"Inui? What did you just said? Sorry, I didn't hear you", he asked again, more slowly now that he regained his cool composure.

"It's nothing… It's just… the line for roller coaster is always long, huh? No matter how much the percentage of visitors declination…", Inui manage to blurt out something out of his almost blank mind. He averted his eyes from seeing Tezuka's while pretending to fix his glasses.

"…I guess so…", Tezuka replied simply.

_(…I have never realized before…. Tezuka has such a beautiful deep eyes… they're... hypnotizing…)_

Once Tezuka turn his face forward again, Inui felt an instantaneous relief to which his logic can not give any reasoning that time. Was he holding his breath through the whole time when Tezuka was looking at him?

"Figure… next time we should brought some drinks before we get in the line…", Inui said while stroking his neck, hopelessly trying to ease his dry throat. But Tezuka didn't give him any response.

"Tezuka?...", Inui realized the tension appearing in his companion's stance and Tezuka had started to look around as if searching for something, "Tezuka, what…"

"I think I know that voice", Tezuka explained the sudden change in his composure, "ah!"

Inui searched the spot where Tezuka was gazing at. On the spot there were two familiar figures, chattering gleefully with each other. Both Tezuka and Inui knew very, very well who those figures were…

**-tbc-**

(**A/N**: ahahah… no matter how I try to make it longer this chapter is still short… why is it so short?... why, why, why… oh, well… forgive my inability to make a long story… ahahah… anyway, just like before, if you happened to read this story, this chapter, please review!)


End file.
